Our Love Story
by GizmoLover
Summary: A collaboration of songfics depicting Inuyasha's and Kagome's Love Disclaimer on all the the songs and characters, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SONGS! ALLL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS some chappies wil contian lemons so thats why its rated M
1. MAYBE

_I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way_

Kagome was looking down the well for what could've been the millionth time since it closed. Her heart ached every time too…

She needed her hanyo, if she could have the chance she'd make him see how much she needs him and how much he, her.

_I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way_

She knuckles were turning white with the grip she had on the rim of the well. She would give anything, her heart, her soul to see him again…. She felt like she couldn't breathe… she had been depressed and upset before but not like this.

She closed her eyes and for the first time in three years imagined his lips again.

How it was more that just a soft pressure upon her own lips. It was him finally saying, "I love you".

She sighed and felt a warm breath return to her…no…..

Not a breath…

There…

There at the bottom of the well was the sky.

Home…

With that she jumped and prayed to god she would find him.

_Your stare was holding', Ripped jeans, skin was showing' _

_Hot night, wind was blowing'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?__  
__Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?__  
__It's hard to look right, at you baby,__ but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

She pulled herself up and saw the beautiful sunset of the feudal era she missed so much.

"INUYAHSA!" she cried. Her eyes welling up as she fell his demonic presence and ran towards the village.

Meanwhile beyond the village a very pregnant Sango and a glowing fatherly miroku played with their newborn while their twins played with Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha stood abruptly holding each twin in his hands smelling the air.

He threw the twins to a growing Shippo.

"Slay the fox." He said and bound off toward the village.

"What's the big idea Inuyasha!"? Shippo called back.

Sango and miroku exchanged glances.

"You don't think-" Sango started.

"Maybe…"miroku finished his wife's thought.

_You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all, but still, you're in my way__  
__I beg, and borrow and steal At first sight and it's real didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way__  
Your stare was holding', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'Hot night, wind was blowin'Where you think you're going, baby?  
Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?  
It's hard to look right, at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?  
_

Inuyasha skidded to a stop at the sight of her…

Like a fresh drink of water to a man who'd been lost in a desert for years…nothing could feel better.

"Kagome? Please be real!" he begged as he pulled her to him lips connecting and literally sparks flying.

Her energy and his energy connecting and melding and flowing surrounding them in bright lights and sparks.

When they finally pulled apart for air, all Inuyasha could do was smile and slightly chuckle at his merriment.

"You definitely took your time wench…"

She smiled at him

"Were you waiting?" she asked knowingly.

"Maybe…"

_Before you came into my life missed you so bad missed you so bad missed you so so bad  
Before you came into my life missed you so bad And you should know that_

_So call me maybe_


	2. RUNNING dedicated to Breeluv

_Run, running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side_

Me, I'm the one you chose  
Out of all the people  
You wanted me the most

Her ebony hair flowed in the wind as Inuyasha sprinted after her.

The past two months were…breath taking.

For once in her life she felt as if nothing could go wrong. But as always the small voice in the back of her head was saying the one terrifying thing that could break her and bring her to her knees.

Kikyo.

Her long straight raven hair, her sculpted facial characteristics and distinguished womanly figure, Her silvered hair lover would chose that walking pot of clay of her in the end…

But she dint want to concern herself with that! Not Now…

Her laughter sounded foreign to her own ears.

"Wench! Come back here…" He called playfully from the forest canopy above.

She giggled some more not even concerned with the cool air burning in her lungs…

No she wanted to play his game…

She was on the ground one second and the next she felt to strong arms lift her into the air and have her fly high above the ground.

Felling a light thump she opened her eyes and saw they'd landed on a tree branch.

Inuyasha took her and pulled her down to sit against him, their legs dangling off the sides.

"You mine wench?" he asked lightly kissing her ear as her spoke.

She couldn't help the jubilance she felt and the warmth that spread through her from just the sound of his voice.

"Yes." She said closing her eyes just imagining that one-day she could call Inuyasha hers…forever…

_And I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
Help me up, let's keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love_

_Running, running, as fast as we can_  
_Do you think we'll make it?_  
_(Do you think we'll make it?)_  
_We're running, keep holding my hand_  
_So we don't get separated_

AS her body relaxed against his, he sensed a bit of sadness in her energy.

"Kagome? Is everything ok?" He asked rubbing her arms in comfort.

She contemplated on tell him about the one thing that was bothering her.

"You promise you wont be mad at anything I ask?" She said straightening herself incase she got him to upset and she met the ground….

He leaned over her moving the hair out of her eyes.

"Anything Kagome…" his heart was racing, what could she possibly ask him…

Did she wanna go home?

Was she regretting things now?

Was it about why he hadn't asked her to his mate?

Was it Kikyo?

Was it love?

WHAT?

He felt her inhale and exhale against him…

"Why haven't you wanted to move forward in our relationship? Don't get me wrong Inu…I love you…and its ok if you aren't sure…but…when you ask if I'm yours, do you notice I don't ask you back?" She finally worked out as she sat up off of his body…leaving him to soak in her words.

Inuyasha sat and thought…

Why hadn't he?

His main reason was…he was scared… scared she'd disappear again like she had three years ago. He didn't want to waste time but…everyday with her was like a gift…

"I'm…I'm afraid." He said as his thoughts were being vocalized.

Kagome turned to look at him best she could on the tree branch with out falling, he looked…scared…his features showed worry and insecurity.

"What do you mean?" she asked sudden concern in her voice.

He sighed rubbing his temples…

Why were emotions so fucking difficult?

"I'm afraid I'll wake up…and you wont be there…like this is a dream…and I'm really here alone…and you're really back in your time." He whispered.

His words didn't sound like his own, but like a ghost of himself with a heart on his sleeve.

_Be, be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me_

_Sometimes it's hard to keep on running_  
_We work so much to keep it going_  
_Don't make me want to give up_

If Inuyasha's hearing was as good as she thought she was sure he could her heartache.

"Inu..if you want to see if I'm real…" she said motioning towards her top as she surged the sholders back, exposing her collar bone to him.

"I'm right here…and I want nothing more than to be with you forever…." She said her heart racing as she offered herself heart, body, soul…

Inuyasha pressed forward to her and scooped her into his arms as he leapt down to the soft grass.

Inuyasha lay her down on the grass and leaned in to mark her as his.

_Running, running as fast as we can  
I really hope we make it  
(Do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated  
_

A cold sensation wrapped around Inuyasha's leg as he crept toward Kagome…

Kagome shot up at he sight of her hearts largest fear.

Kikyo…

Inuyasha sat up next to kagome putting his arm out in front of her in protection.

A sick smile spread on Kikyo's face.

"Its funny isn't it?" she asked her soul catchers swirled around her.

Kagome noticed how sick Kikyo looked, how she seemed to be…almost falling apart.

"How the way things have ended?" She said as she approach the shocked couple.

Kikyo was holding something in her hands something that tugged on kagome's soul.

"N-no…"kagome said as she felt the tug get stronger.

Kikyo laughed to herself.

"calm yourself, I have only come to…put my soul to rest. I know what you want… and you've wanted it since before you and Inuyasha were separated. Think on it, I could've come back for Inuyasha any of those three years. I did not. I waited. I knew…and it pains me but I knew…I knew your love would win out in the end if the hanyo didn't." Kikyo walked up to him smiled, not the dark smile that usually graced her face but I sad genuine smile.

"I know you honor your promises…other wise you would've sought me out…so I no longer wish for you death and Naraku is dead. There is nothing left for me here. So here…" Kikyo said as she took the last thing keeping her to this world and returned it to the miko from the future, her reincarnation.

Kagome felt her soul merge she felt rejuvenated, like she really belonged here in the feudal era, not running back and forth.

Both sitting watching Kikyo as a she blew into the wind departing the world forever.

_Running as fast as we can  
I really hope we make it  
(Do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running as fast as we can  
I really hope we make it  
We're running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated  
_

Kagome and Inuyasha had walked back to the village that night.

Silence had occupied the hut for almost two full days.

She knew Inuyasha was grieving and didn't want to push him.

It was almost nightfall, She figured she might as well bring back the berries and herbs she foraged and make him a soothing tea.

It might make him feel better.

She silently pulled the reed mat behind her hoping not to disturb anything.

She moved toward the light only to come face to face with him.

He was shirtless and sort of glowing in the candlelight, he always took her breath away.

"I need you kagome." Was all he said his hands ghostly feeling up her slender arms.

She fell into his embrace. She needed him too.

He took her basket and placed it next to him on the mixing table. He lift her shirt above her head and left her half asked form him to be hold.

Her porcelain like skin was sun kissed now, he felt up her ribcage his fingers feeling their slight bumps as her chest rose and fell with each anticipating breath.

She felt a searing pain in the junction of her neck and shoulder only to realize Inuyasha had marked her as his own.

A tear fell down her face from the pain only to be kissed away by Inuyasha.

He lapped at the bite mark, it slowly healed and the throbbing subsided.

_The future_

_Running, running, as fast as we can_

She panted as each of his searing kisses blew her mind and raged in her body like fuel to a fire.

"Kagome, as my mate…we'll now have the same life span…the same heartbeat…" He said as he lifted her hand to his bare chest and lifted his hand to her chest, feeling the same rhythmic pulsing.

Kagome fought the swell of emotions she felt.

"And as my mate?" she asked.

"Do you promise to love me?" she felt his lips caress her neck where he had punctured her and claimed her.

"You're bound to me Kagome…forever and always." He smiled.

_Do you think we'll make it?  
(Do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated_


	3. BATTLEFIELD

_Don't try to explain your mind I know what's happening here_

_ One minute it's love And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

"I cannot believe you!" Kagome shrieked.

She looked off in the horizon to the wind tornado Koga caused.

"He was bringing us his last two shards! He knows I love you, I guess you just don't know I love you!" she cried as she ran to their hut Inuyasha built for them about four months after kagome came home to him.

"WENCH! Bring your ass back here." He yelled to her. She turned on her heel at the door.

"I DID, FOR FOUR MONTHS WITH YOU! AND YOU DON'T GET IT! I will never chose him over you. Or anyother person for that matter but you really know how to wound my heart." She said a stray tear spilling from her eyes.

_One word turns into a war _

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down? _

_My world's nothing when you don't _

_I'm not here without a shield_

_ Can't go back now _

He rested his head against their bedroom door, like the ones from her time, of course there were no hinges it just stood there when placed there for privacy, never to keep each other out.

He could smell the saline and hear her sniffles. It was just the other day they were laying in their favorite spot in the god tree. Just stareing at the stars, each others company made it feel like nothing else in the word now...

_Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing _

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again _

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

"kagome?" he called to her through the door..."GO AWAY!" she cried.

"Kagome?_ I never meant to start a war _

_You know I never wanna hurt you _

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_" he said to her in a smooth baritone.

She sat up in shock hearing his voice sounding so sincere but she promised herself to him and he still doubted her...

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_ A battlefield, a battlefield? _

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield _

_A battlefield, a battlefield? _

_Why does love always feel like _

_Can't swallow our pride _

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag _

_If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose_

_ What we had, oh no _

Slowly swallowing her pride she opened the door to a tear stained face of Inuyasha.

Her heart melted at the sight...

She ran and pressed her lips against his, catching him off guard and pushing them push gainst a wall.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with all his might. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her to their futon.

Pressing his weight onto hers he caused an intense pressure to build.

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing _

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again _

_I don't wanna fall for it now _

Gasping slightly

Both breatheing hard

Moveing with the other

Causeing heated cries and moans...

Eyes closed in extasy

_I never meant to start a war _

_You know I never wanna hurt you _

_Don't even know what we're fighting for _

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield _

_A battlefield, a battlefield? _

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_ A battlefield, a battlefield? _

He held her close as her body shook

Convulseing in the most splendid way around him

He felt his heart swell with emotion

_I guess you better go and get your armor (Get your armor) _

_Get your armor I guess you better go and get your armor (Get your armor) _

_Get your armor I guess you better go and get your_

Kagome opened her eyes to meet his amber couldn't help the swoon that followed.

"Forever and ever?" she asked touching his chest where his heart lay.

_We could pretend that we are friends tonight (Oh, oh, oh) _

_And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright _

_'Cause baby, we don't have to fight _

_And I don't want this love to feel like _

_A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield _

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield _

_A battlefield, a battlefield _

_I guess you better go and get your armor _

_I never meant to start a war _

_You know I never wanna hurt you _

_Don't even know what we're fighting for (Fighting, fighting for) _

Kagome woke up before Inuyasha for the first time in a while...

She couldn't help but laugh to her self, he looked like a puppy

His silver hair drapped over his sholder and his ear drooped to the sides as a dog does when they're asleep.

He was so beautiful...

She looked back to yesterday and sighed they'd still have to talk about the incident with Koga...

He only gets so stubborn and vile because hes so because he loves me...she thought.

_ Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_ A battlefield, a battlefield? _

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield _

_A battlefield, a battlefield? _

_I guess you better go and get your armor (Get your armor) _

_Get your armor I guess you better go and get your armor (Get your armor) _

_Get your armor Why does love always feel like? _

_Why does love always feel like?_

_A battlefield, a battlefield _

This relationship will always be rocky, she knew that.

Somewhat like a battlefield she thought...

One fight, one win, one loss, and one over all victory

It'll end in love...

_I never meant to start a war _

_Don't even know what we're fighting for _

_I never meant to start a war _

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

"Kagome?" a gravely male voice drew her out of her own looked into his sleepy beautiful eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I don't even know what we were fighting for, I was wrong... Forgive me?" he asked pulled her warm body close to his.

"Forever and ever." She pressed her lips on his.


	4. YES!

Her light storm cloud eyes traced every line in the wood ceiling as she tried to get her mind off her problem.

She felt like she couldn't breathe, it was too hot, so dizzyingly hot. Her body was on fire and she needed to soothe it.

Frustrated with her predicament she sat up and shedded the miko hakama Keade had fashioned for her.

Instantly her nipples hardened at the fresh air…

Why was Inuyasha being so distant lately….

_"No" is a dirty word,  
Never gonna say it first,  
"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind.  
Maybe in the parking lot,  
Better bring your friend along,  
Better off together than just one at a time.  
_

Kagome had been particularly horny lately. She sat in the hut with her body bare and the night air cooling her hot body.

Her raven hair splayed about her, unable to keep her hands off her body, the need to be touched overwhelmed her senses.

She wanted her mate…

She sat back on the reed mat exasperated!

Why didn't he want her anymore?

No… that wasn't it was it?

He would be back soon from his trip with Miroku, that was her only solace. Then she would confront him. If only Sango wasn't so pregnant and she hadn't sprained her ankle like the burden she was.

Maybe that's why he was no longer attracted to her….

She couldn't think like that, she needed her release, her slightly calloused hands skiing her skin causing goose bumps to follow in their wake. Her eyes fluttered closed as she ran her fingers gingerly over her sensitive nipples.

The sensation shot pleasurable shocks to her wet folds.

She bit her lip as her fingers slid down her body and slipped a digit into her waiting body.

Nothing compared to Inuyasha's hot think pulsating member but it couldn't be helped now.

Mind reeling, her breathing in short hot gasps, small mewls of pleasure sang through the empty hut.

Bringing her wet finger out of her wet folds circling her bud sending jolts of pleasure…

Her moans grew louder and more desperate…

"Oh yes Yasha….Oh….."

"YES!" She cried

__

S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah!  


Inuyasha was trekking back to his home to his mate…

He was so worried and unnerved; pupping was becoming more and more desperate for his carnal needs.

His fear was not that his mate would reject him but of his demon taking control.

He stopped off at the hot spring cleaning himself of demonic blood and filth, he knew his mate would chew him out if he came home with mud on his feet.

He missed her so much, being away was like not breatheing fully. He took a deep inhale as he approached his home and fell to his knees digging his nails into his flesh to control his demons need to break thorugh the wall and takeing his already willing mate.

"K-kagome…" he groaned out as his sensitive ears heard her mewls and moans of pleasure.

Slowly prowling towards the door he nudged it open and saw the most erotic sight, almost knocking him on his ass.

The aroma that surrounded him was enough to make him thirsty, he clutched his throbbing member as it grew painfully at the sight of his mate masturbateing on his bed, waiting for him, flush naked.

"Oh yes Yasha…Oh!"

He watched her rub her clit faster slipping her fingers into her desperately seeking the release.

He watch practically drooling slowly undoing his hakama and pulling his member forth and slowly almost painfully working himself as he watched like the predator that he was becoming.

He smelt it!

"YES!" She cried as she finally reached her climax, her finger rubbing gently as she rode out the last of her orgasm, little spasms of pleasure causing her to jolt.

She flung her hand over her eyes as her chest rose and fell her breasts still pert, as she calmed herself.

Soft whispers of her love graced her inner thigh causing her to gasp sharply in surprise.

Looking up to see the object of her desire kissing her inner thigh brought small tears of joy to her eyes as she flung her self on top of him showering him with frantic kisses.

When their lips met it was like a battle for who would bruise their lips first.

Pulling away out of breath and slightly in pain, Kagome pulled her bare body to his half naked body, his member popping out of the folds of his clothing to say hello to his eager mate.

"Hi." She whispered, resting her head against his forehead.

He inhaled the scent of her arousal his demon went mad!

He pinned her down to the ground and smiled a lustful smile…

"Hello…" he replied sending trembles through her body.

_I'm loving what you wanna wear,  
I wonder what's up under there?  
Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?  
I'd love to try to set you free,  
All of you all over me.  
Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done._

S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.

She stared into his red eyes, his blue irises like little lakes in a sea of fire, scorching her soul with the love he possessed.

He spread her legs apart slowly teasingly, looking into her eyes with protection and approval.

She sighed in appreciation, the feeling of him stretching and filling her was home.

She missed her protector….

He thrusted roughly into filing her to brim, touching her g-spot and further past to cervix.

She cried out in pain and pleasure.

"Mate ready…." He panted out…

_S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah._

YES!


	5. HUMMING BIRD HEARTBEAT

HELLO READERS

**This chapter will be rated M**

Sorry bout that, just fair warning

**All right s go to the respective artists.**

**I will take requests for song fics**

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
The first time every time when you touch me  
I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen  
Under the sun we are one buzzing energy_

She slipped out of their hut, her hair getting thrown by the warm summer breeze

Unable to believe she had snuck out away from Inuyasha, while she was in heat was a feat for anyone to behold.

He had tried to take her in every room of their house, roughly and forcefully.

He scared her alittle bit, but its to be expected when they still hand't fuly mated. His demonic side keeps trying but Inuyasha reains control enough to stop the "pupping process" he calls it.

She walked till she found her favorite hot spring. She sighed at the marvelous sight, everyday she'd been inuyasha's sex toy…and now she was happy to be able to scrub clean.

She felt a slight buzz of demonic energy around her…

'Inuyasha…' she tought to herself.

Well might as well give him a little show." She thought mischievously to herself.

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree_  
_This evolution with you comes naturally_  
_Some call it science we call it chemistry_  
_This is the story of the birds and the bees_

_Even the seasons change_  
_Our love still stays the same_

Slowly she stripped her dingy house clothes off her curvy body. She slipped one sleeve of each shoulder.

Hearing a twig snap behing her she began to slip her pants off her long legs, she slowly and sensually swayed her hips to the water's edge.

"are you going to stand there like a hentai, ir will you join me." She asked as she wded waist deep into the water.

Looking over her shoulder to see the object of her desire all ready disrobed and his "little testsigua" was standing at attention.

"need you ask?" he purred as he waded toward her.

You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
_Spread my wings and make me fly  
The taste of your honey is so sweet  
When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Oh oh  
Hummingbird heartbeat_

He swooped her in his arms, lighter than usual due to the water. She placed light kisses on his neck.

He leaned in to feel her soft supple lips, she did crazy things to his mind and body.

"I love you." She whispered as the floated along the surface together.

He nuzzled her neck, " I love you more, my kagome."

She rested her head on his broad shoulder as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Inu?" she caught his attention.

"if I asked you to do something would you do it?" her heart beating so fast, she could swear she felt Inuyasha tense up at the vibratinos her fast heart beat was giving off.

"Anything…" he said trying to still his own rapidly beating heart.

"Would you start a family with me today, make your official mate? Forever…"

She finally lifted her head to meet his heated gaze.

It was so silent you could hear the beat of a humming birds wing…

"Forever and always…" he finally answered pulling her from the bridal hold he had her in to faceing her so she could wrap her legs around him.

Their heart beats were racing at the same pace… as if it were one heart.

_I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed  
A white flower with the power to bring life to me  
You're so exotic my whole body fluttering  
Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet_

I was on the brink of a heart attack  
You gave me life and keep me coming back  
I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes  
We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies

Even the seasons change  
Our love still stays the same

She spread her legs and slid up and down on his large shaft, hed never taken her like this, give her control over the speed and penetration….

Her threw her head bak in sheer pleasure, his heated member hit her G spot multiple times, in the best ways….

Her heart felt like it was gonna break free…..

He ground into her causeing her to cry out…

"Inuy-yasha…please…." She said craveing his sticky yet sweet seed to fill her.

He smirked in male pride.

"Please what?"

She clamped her eyes shut as he brought her closer to the brink.

"I'll do what ever you- UNH!- want if you prmise to be my today, my tomorrow and my future…" he groaned out.

She heard it all and it made her swell with emotion asshe reached her climax, slideing up and down on him water splashing everywhere.

"YESSS!" she cried.

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Spread my wings and make me fly_  
_The taste of your honey is so sweet_  
_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_You love me, you love me_  
_Never love me not, not, oh no_  
_When we hear a perfect harmony_  
_You make me sound like, like a symphony_

Before she could come down from her euphoric high, he shot her full of his seed.

"Your mine kagome…and…I'm yours." He sadi placing a gentle kiss on her lips as tears of joy ran down her face.

"We'll hae a family?" she asked happily wipeing the tears from her eyes as she smiled and glowed.

"Yes…I love you."

"I love you more..." she said her heart raceing like a humming birds.

_Spread my wings and make me fly_  
_The taste of your honey is so sweet_  
_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Spread my wings and make me fly_  
_The taste of your honey is so sweet_  
_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat_  
_Oh oh_  
_Hummingbird heartbeat_


	6. MR I DONT GIVE A F

_We can be Mr. and Mrs. smith tonight  
You push me and I'll push you back, we'll start a fight.  
We're speeding down the highway, without the lights.  
I've got this, I hate you, I love you, can't deny.  
_

She stood stark scared against the trunk of the tree…

She had never seen Inuyasha strike a villager like that.

But…

At the same time, she was happy he had.

We're reckless like a hurricane we're taking over  
Numb you like some Novocain, 'cause we taking over.  
Set it down with everything, like a super nova.  
'Cause we can never ever stop doing us.

They were walking home from the market with fresh vegetables and to Kagome's dismay liver.

"Stop making that face, it's very good protein and you need it." Inuyasha stated as the smell of fresh liver wafted to her nose.

"But it's so gross and I-" Kagome couldn't finish her thought as she was thrown to the ground by some on foreseen force.

"WHORE!" a gruff voice spat in her ear…

Out of the corner off her eye she saw Inuyasha subdued on the ground.

"No…Inu-Inuya-….uhn…" she struggled but the wind had been knocked out of her.

"You like being a whore for demon spawn?" the voice asked as he lifted her by her hair to see her mate being kicked repeated in the abdomen.

Even tough it probably didn't hurt, due to his strength, the sight make her heart break.

"I'm not a whore…I'm his mate…I'm with his child…" she explained as the force lifted her to her feet forcing her to her mate's side.

"Dirty fucking hanyo couple, you taint our village." He said shoving them together then urinating on Inuyasha...

"YOU BASTARD!" she cried as Inuyasha sat there unable to move due to the subjugation papers.

Kagome ripped them off and hugged him so tightly as if the world would swallow up and take her life away from her…with out him she had no life.

"I don't care inu…I don't give a fuck what they say...I don't care…" she chanted as she cradled him in her arms as memories of his childhood probably flooded his mind.

"What about our baby kagome? What will they do to our pup?" he asked a little rattled for Inuyasha.

_Chorus  
We can be Mr. and Mrs. I don't give a fuck!  
Giving them something to talk about, so what?  
'Cause we're breaking free, it's just you and me.  
So, we can be Mr. and Mrs. I don't give a fuck!  
Uh ooh uh ooh oh ooh. uh ooh uh ooh oh ooh._

_We can run around and we can shut it down._  
_We could climb up hills and we can streak the town._  
_Why don't we just go and crash a party, or two?_  
_We can watch the sun rise if we want to._

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha ripped away from her and sped back to the village only to turn back and growl with his eyes bleeding red:

"They will learn not to harm us…"

With that he was gone over the hill…a not so pregnant kagome tried to follow but her energy had decreased immensely since she slow grew her baby bump.

Once she made it to the village a very demonic Inuyasha was holding the man she assumed to have urinated on him and threatened them in his clawed hand. Drawing a crowd to the demon Inuyasha he declared.

"This man will be made an example of what will happen if anyone try's to threaten, mess with, or harm me, my mate or our unborn pup. After all the protection I gave this village, this piss-ant tried to emasculate me, and scare my mate. Well I'm not scared of a coward like him or anyone else like him, so I will remove the problem…" he growled in the man's face and sped to the brush I the forest with kagome trailing behind them as fast as her legs would carry.

_We're reckless like a hurricane we're-we're taking over_  
_Numb you like some Novocain ''cause we taking over_  
_Set it down with everything, like a super nova._  
_'Cause we can never ever stop doing us._

_Chorus_  
_We can be Mr. and Mrs. I don't give a fuck!_  
_Giving them something to talk about, so what?_  
_'Cause we're breaking free, it's just you and me._  
_So, we can be Mr. and Mrs. I don't give a fuck!_  
_Uh ooh uh ooh oh ooh. uh ooh uh ooh oh ooh._

She sat there against the tree staring at her mate in his demon form.

"No one will ever harm our family again…" he said approaching her leaving the misshapen from that was once a man behind him.

She sometimes for got what he was capable of.

She swallowed the uncertainty and fear and reached out to him.

"I'm ok Inuyasha…our baby is ok…I love you…." She said.

He turned his head back the mangled up man who was moaning in pain, snarling his teeth at him.

"Inuyasha…I need to help him… don't what him to die by your hand…" she said placing her small hand on his cheek.

He snarled at her, but stopped the instant she hugged him.

"I need people not to be afraid of us…" she said and walked to the injured man, and stated on a very painful adn long medical procedure of resetting bones and his jaw.

After multiple screams and curses, he would now heal properly.

"I don't give a fuck what happens to him." Inuyasha stated now in his normal form.

Kagome turned to face her mate, "Inuyasha….I had to…now he has no reason harbor morbid feelings toward me or our baby… an eye for an eye makes the world bind Inu."

Eyeing his wife meticulously.

"Why are you always Mrs. Smartly pants?"

"Why are you always Mr. I don't give a fuck?"

_Why don't we forget about the rules, guidelines, and the games?_  
_'Cause with us there never is no boundaries._  
_Even if the sky fell, still be the same._  
_So there's no need to worry like yesterday._  
_We'll take tomorrow as it comes, 'cause it's ours today._  
_So look at how they got their panties in a bunch. We can be Mr. and Mrs. don't give a fuck._

_Chorus_  
_We can be Mr. and Mrs. I don't give a fuck!_  
_Giving them something to talk about, so what?_  
_'Cause we're breaking free, it's just you and me._  
_So, we can be Mr. and Mrs. I don't give a fuck!_  
_Uh ooh uh ooh oh ooh. uh ooh uh ooh oh ooh_


	7. DAUGHTER

This chappie is rated M for mature themes and slightly graphic child birth.

Dont like it? Dont read it.

Shout Out to BREELUV (Thank you and fosho INUKAG FOREVER!)

Disclaimer all songs adn characters belong to their respective owners and artists.

A blood-curdling scream awoke Inuyasha from a dead sleep.

"AHH!" He heard come from the small bath he had carved and made for his mate to lead from the hot spring to their home.

He leapt to the room not able to visibly find his wife anywhere in the bedroom.

"KAGOME!" he cried his heart racing at the sight before him…

kagome's face was flushed and she had tears streaming down her face…

"OH kami…" she groaned out.

He was by her side in an instant.

"Kagome is the baby coming? What's wrong?" He was frantic.

She nodded her hair drenched in sweat.

"What should I do?" he kissed her hair trying to calm her.

"G-get water and rags…and a clean cloth…" she struggled as she pushed herself to the wall.

Inuyasha did as he was told.

Returning as fast as he could, he tried to get her comfortable.

"Inuyasha…I-I'm really..r-really sc-scared…" she shook as another contraction hit her.

She did her breathing the way she told Sango to do it.

"Inu-Inu…INU!"she screamed trying to talk. "Y-you'll have to deliver the baby…" she said desperately.

Inuyasha's face went stark white, he'd have to deliver their pup?

"I-I can't… I'll get keade-baba and-"

"NO! NO! NO TIME! UHN! HELP ME!" she begged, her pain must've been immense, and to avoid screaming more she bit her lip slightly drawing blood.

Her tears were streaming down her face, she was shaking. Inuyasha's heart broke, what a selfish mate to leave her like this, no, He was a man…and her mate…

"Ok…ok. Tell me what to do…" he choked out.

She sighed in relief only to have another contraction hit.

"Oh baby….IT HURTS SO BAD!" she cried….

He held her face in his hands….

"If anyone can deliver our baby I can and you can, remember, forever and always…" he said trying to find his strength.

Demons he faced near daily, so why the fuck did this shake him to his core…

"Ok, you've delivered babies before, just push?" he guessed getting at her vaginal area before he spread her legs to look he took a deep breath.

Inuyasha was more than slightly disturbed he never in his life thought her beautiful petals could look soooo…..

He almost threw up his dinner but fought the urge.

"Ok kagome I see something…Umm…I think you need a big push…"

There was so much blood and fluids…

He fought the retching he felt building up.

She was screaming, like someone was stabbing her.

"You can do it Kagome…Come on…" he tried to help her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU IDIOT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!" she cried as she screamed again…

"I know I'm sorry, but you have to push your almost there I think I see his head!" He cried excitedly.

She pushed screaming so hard her face turned red, Inuyasha grabbed his pup by the shoulders and slowly slid him out and tapped him on the bottom.

A baby's cries were heard in the hut…

Kagome sat up with the strength she had left to see her baby and Inuyasha carefully washing it off.

"Hey wench.." he said small tears of joy sliding down his face.

"It's a girl…you gave me a beautiful girl." He beamed.

Kagome fell back against the wall of the hut in jubilance at the sight and that all the pain, well the worst pain was over. It would hurt to move and wash off but, who could really think of that when you brought a beautiful baby girl into the world.

_I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands_

Inuyasha sat on the steps to their hut and watch his beautiful mate lay with their daughter.

She had beautiful ebony hair like her mother, his amber eyes and the tiniest little puppy ears he'd ever seen. He could almost say they were cute out loud.

She was the best of them, kagome's bubbly effervescent nature and sweet smile, his proud, stubborn nature.

She grew everyday like a flower, a beautiful flower. His flower…

"Utsukushii hana…" her full name sounded so beautiful to his ears.

But kagome insisted on nick naming her Shi, silly little shi.

His family…

His…

_Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

_Fathers, be good to your daughters_  
_Daughters will love like you do_  
_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_  
_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

Flash Forward…

Shi had just turned one and she would really experience her first new moon.

Kagome was a nervous wreck, the first new moon was easy Shi just slept thought it and cried a little bit.

"Its almost sunset Inu should we get inside?" she asked sitting in the porch.

Inu sniffed the air and could smell the offudas he and kagome posted earlier today while their baby was napping.

Kagome looked at the sun went down her husband changed first and then they both watched as their baby lost her hanyo ears and amber eyes and looked more like her father in his human form then her mother.

"She looks just like you." Kagome said with pride.

Kagome felt her heart tug a little bit.

"Inuyasha do you remember your father?" She asked.

"Not much…I do have a faint memory, more like a dream rather of him lifting me into the air and spinning me around calling me his "brave boy", other than that no… Kagome what ever happened to your father?" he asked hesitantly.

Her father had always been a touchy subject.

Inuyasha would observe her body language: first she tense up like and impending misfortune to occur, second shed get a glassy look in her eye, and thirdly shed grip her arm, knee, and now their daughter like something was being taken away.

"He left us…a few months before Souta was born…" she said ghostly.

He almost didn't hear her...curse his human ears…

But at least as a human his emotions were more empathetic and right now he was more than happy to be empathetic for her.

_Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
Cleaning up the mess he made_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_  
_Daughters will love like you do_  
_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_  
_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

"It was so long ago but it still hurts so much..." she started holding Shi who fortunately had drifted to sleep since she'd already been fed.

He wrapped his strong arm around her, she fell into his embrace and sighed…

"He was warm for almost my whole childhood, then one day a man came to our house and threatened us with a gun. That's the black machine you saw in my time on the television the ones that make the loud bang sound and kill people. You used one in Souta's games, anyway Mama was only a month pregnant and Papa just packed up one night after that awful night and left us with a note saying he was "suffocating" and he didn't want anymore "burdens" and he never wanted a family.

When I was older I read that note over and over and over again and finally realized my father was a coward."

Inuyasha watched as not one of the tears that welled in her voice fell from her eyes. His mate was so strong.

"Its one of the reasons why when you called me a burden I would get so upset and leave…I just hated the idea he could be right…" she finished not able to look at anything but their sleeping daughter.

"Kagome," he waited for her deep gray eyes to meet his. "I promise you on my soul…I am yours forever and always…I have no promises to anyone but you anymore. Remember that. All those times I said you were a burden, I only did it out of childishness. I'm sorry. I love you and our family, I'd never leave for anything." He said hold her and their child in his arms." He gripped her as if she were going to disappear if her let her go.

"I love you, thank you Inu…thank you for your love, and," he voice began to break as emotions over came her in this intimate moment, "Thank you for giving me a child we can both love, a family."

_Boys, you can break_  
_You'll find out how much they can take_  
_Boys will be strong_  
_And boys soldier on_  
_But boys would be gone without the warmth from_  
_A woman's good good heart_

Starting a family would different than Inuyasha's childhood and he was happy about that.

Of course there were a few nay sayers to their union and their consummation leading to a child.

"TO HELL WITH YOU! THAT"S MY LITTLE SISTER!" Shippo would defend his adoptive family with all his might.

Inuyasha beamed wit fatherly pride as his little girl growled at the rude man for calling them dirty.

"He should talk," kagome sneered, "just look at him he looks like he slept with pigs."

"Oink." Shi said hearing the word.

"That's right Shi, that man is an "oink". Shippo smiled, he loved his family.

Even though he'd matured and passed his fox exams and could now be a full fox demon he'd never be anything with out Inuyasha's structure and strength and occasional loving moments and Kagome's good heart and now his family had a baby and he couldn't have been happier.

_On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world_

Shi was growing up into a blossom of a five year old in the eyes of their neighbors and good friends if only they knew the little terror she was behind closed doors.

"I'm a mighty hanyo RAWR!" she said as jumped on her daddy.

Inuyasha pretended to be injured and fell to the bed with Shi in his hand. Inuyasha tickled his daughter to submission and they both laid there while kagome made supper.

"Daddy?" shi asked softly.

He looked into her amber eyes, "Why won't some of the kids play with me?" she asked recalling the ball game in the village today.

She was playing with Miroku and Sango's children and some other friends of Sango's and Kagome's had children even Koga had a son with Asami, Ookami.

They were al playing with a nice rubber ball that Shippo had saved and given to Sango's kids to play with. Other children in the village watched in disgust.

Shi took the ball and ran over to the small group of three and asked them if the wanted to play. They wouldn't even look at her, they kicked dirt at he feet and ran to their huts…

"Well pup…they aren't smart like Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku's kids. The twins know that hanyo's aren't bad but, some people can't get past that we have demon blood in us. It makes us different." He explained as best he could.

Shi looked disappointed. "So I'm bad?" she questioned.

"No!" Inuyasha corrected. "Absolutely not…We are special and that makes people nervous. But we are special in a good way, Not all demons are bad, but most are and its because for so long humans and demons haven't existed in peace however, you mom and I and my parents and you other guardians can tell you that some demons want to live in peace. One day Shi, maybe you can bring peace to the world." He said holding her in his lap now, she was hanging on his every word.

"You my big brave hanyo baby." he said holding her into the air as he spun her around.

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_  
_Daughters will love like you do_  
_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_  
_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_


	8. HARDER TO BREATHE

__HELLO Readers

Rated M FOR SEX

DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANYTHING.

THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT KEEP ON READING

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

Miroku and Inuyasha were on their way back from a job, cleanseing the village to the east of them from a ghost of a wolf demon.

Inuyasha hadn't gotten any sleep or lovin' from his wife since their pup had been born.

Shi, kamis she was a blessing, but htat doest quench lust he felt toward his mate…

"Hey miroku?" Inuyasha asked as they walked back with their payments of cloth for their girls and toys for the kids and money for them.

"Hmm?"

Inuyasha knew themonk wasn't naiive, he was wll versed in the ways of woman, or maybe Sango just really loved the lecher.

"When is a good time to try to be…ya know…intimate… with Kagome again?"

Miroku stoped and stared at his friend…

"Uhh well by intimate I'm assumeing you mean bed her?" miroku asked with every intentetion of makeig Inuyasha squirm a bit if for nothing else but his own amusement.

"Are you gonna answer my fucking question you letcher or what?"

Miroku chuckled and found a stone for him and Inuyasha to sit upon.

"Well after the twins were born, Sango hardly let me hug her…as you witnessed you poor soul, everything…it's a painful and frightening experience for women. But after the babies started to sleep through the night, I tried some minor advances. She shot me down of course but I guess your wife helped me…sorry I mean mate. Any way I guess she told sango it wasn't my fault and that if sheloved me shed show me. She rocked my world that night…" Miroku reminisced.

Inuyasha smiled when miroku subliminally thanked his mate…but he like the sound of wife too.

"So your saying to beg Sango to talk Kagome into letting me sleep with her. Ha, yeah that'll work. Shi already sleeps through the night but Kagome still wont let me touch her. She'll shy away and look scared...I never meant to hurt her." Inuyasha sighed.

Miroku felt like a torch had been lit.

"I think…you need to talk to kagome about getting intimate again. Its not what you think trust me…" He said as he got up and carried his load as Inuyasha followed suit think on the vagueness Miroku left him with.

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_  
_This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear_  
_You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone_  
_Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on_

Inuyasha walked in with his bounty and smiled at the sight before him. Kafome sat on the cushion with baby Shi in her arms as she fed her.

"Hi Inu, how was your trip, I see they paid you well." She smiled as he brought over the toys for his starting to teeth baby hanyo child.

"Thank you, her little teeth are starting to hurt."She said as she puled the baby away from her breast and pulled her kimono closed and fastened it fast.

Inuyasha observed how kagome tried to fix herself, they way she would when inuyahsa and her would go out to town.

"you look beautiful. "he said, and then he realized he hadn't tol her that in a long time.

She looked at him in shock.

"really? I was afraid I was still chubby and maybe tired looking and my hair isn't shiny and I just-"

He planted his lips on hers, trying to put all the emotions he felt for her intone simple kiss, in way his words couldn't express.

He broke the kiss, her eyes were still closed. They slowly flutered open as Inuyasha took shi inot his arms and slowly rubbed her tiny ears lulling her to sleep.

"Come on pup, fall asleep so I can tell mommy how beautiful I think she really is." He said stareing at her beautiful face, as she rest her head in hr hand chuckleing as Inuyasha left the room to put the baby down.

Inuyasha reappeared about 20 minutes later in nothing but his pants.

"Hi." He said as he slowly approached his mate afraid that he might spook her.

"hey." she said sort of scared, alil out of her comfort zone.

He crawled toward her slowly sensing her anxiety, pulled her toward him to her knees.

"I need you kagome. I know I'm being selfish, but I need my beautiful mate. I feel like I Cant breathe when I cant touch you…hold you…feel you…" he scoot closer to her body soaking in her warmth and continued to list what he needed, "have you moan my name…please you till you beg for release."

She closed her eyes as his hands trailed under her shirt up her back as fell into him resting her head on his shoulder.

"do you want this now?" he asked. As she lightl kissed his shoulder.

She nuzzled his neck, a slight sign of submission it wasn;t till she pulled back and pulled her hair to one side and bared her neck to him did his senses go full on.

He ripped her shirt from her body and licked nipped her neck wher he had marked her as his.

She sighed and moaned lightly.

His long tounge coaxed her to her needs.

"Inu…I need you… please…" she begged as picked her up and carried her to their mat where he laid her before im both in nothing but thir pants as he deviled into her breasts.

He took his teeth and lightly scraped to her nipple where he gently sucked knowing how sensitive they were already.

She bucked her hips as the sensation.

Inuyasha worked down her body, she writhed in pleasure.

He made to her pants and slowly pulled them off her, she kicked them off her fett and wrapped her long legs around him.

"I want them off." She demanded as worked his pants off as well.

Both were thrown in the dark somewhere not to be seen or cared about till morning.

They both sat up in a heated kiss hands fervently feeling each others bodies, causeing moans and gasps and heated breaths to be heard in the hut.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_  
_You'll understand what I mean when I say_  
_There's no way we're gonna give up_  
_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_  
_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_  
_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

He was pulling her closer to himhe slowly licked down her body, past her navel to her petals.

He pulled her legs apart and kissed up he inner thighs caseing her to get flushed and heated.

"Uhn inuyasha no more….teaseing please…" she gasped clutching the sheets.

Inuyasha's grin grew impish as he blew on her wet folds, causeing her to squeal like a little girl.

"INUYASHA!" she groaned out as quietly as possible afraid her baby would wake up and be the ultimate cock-block.

He sniffed her heat and licked her sweet nectar...

She tasted a bit spicy to him, and he licked once again.

Her body quivering at the sensation, she bit on to her finger to keep from screaming in pleasure.

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

She writhed in a naked sweated clutching the sides of the bed her nails nearly pokeing holes into the fabric as his tounge worked her core, incherent sounds let Inuyasha know she was in heavens.

"I'm gonna try something a little new Kagome…" he said as he clipped his claws with his teeth.

She looked at him through heavy lidded eyes as she fell back against the sheets trying to find her breath.

In and intant a unique feeling filled her and in a n intant the euphoric feeling was gone and back again just as fast. It was like when they made love but not as filling.

Inuyahs apumped his finger in and out of her causeing her to moan ina heated dilerium.

"Inu…Uhn…..I w-want….I want you…" she felt down her body to his handand stoped his menstrations.

He pulled his hand out an dlicked his fingers clean.

He looked over at her only to she her feel her breasts…

For some reason it stired something new inside him..some sort of lecherous nature.

"k-kagome…" he saidcompletely bewildered…women never pleased themselves in this time.

She felt her self get wetter. And noticed Inuyasha's member stiffen up.

She crawled over him pressing her body against his hard muscular one.

He groaned as she rocked against his slowly snaked her self down leaveing a trail of open mouthed kisses on his bare heated skin.

'Now it was his turn to be pleased' kagome thought as his muscles tensed under her touch.

She met his member with mouth for the first time and licked it.

"OH!" he shouted. His hands shot to her hair he needed to hold her some how.

Her tiny mouth engulfed his throbbing member and she did something so incredibly…

"WOW…"

he gasped and threw his head back, her tounge slid up and down his shaft and she tried to imate what he had done to her.

"Ka-kagome I'm gonna…." He could hold it any mreo and hey came on her face.

Inuyahsa felt slightly embaraased when he looked down and saw kagome covered with his seed he felt a little turned on.

"S-sorry?" he said not sure what to do.

She reached over nad grabbed a rag nd wiped her face and smiled.

"I love you Inuyasha." She sadi an kissed her mate.

He kinda liked the little taste of him on her face.

"Can I make love with you?" he asked.

She puled his arms to trap her down and reached up to kiss him and spread her legs before him.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control  
_

He spread her legs a lil farte raprat seeing her in all her wet glory…

He took his member and slid in slowly feeling her stretch around him.

She gasped and he breath becace short and slightly ragged.

He took her right leg and put it against his shoulder as her pushed against her filling her to the brim, she clawed onto his back and arch int hias he rocked in and out of her.

Gasps, heated monas and mewls

Filled their bedroom…

Inuyasha felt like he could finally breathe again.

Being with his mate seemed so natural, it was natural.

She was his, His bitch, His mate.

She grabbed onto his biceps, her nials scratching him as she rode the best orgasm of her life.

Her toes curled she rode onto him, she threw her head back as she came off.

Inuyasha rode her for a few more until he felt the spring in he snap and he came.

He braced himself on top of her and pressed his lips lovingly against her forehead.

He rolled off her as they both caught their breath.

She turned over and face him, he pulled her close to him again as they snuggled together.

Everything was right with the world again.

_Does it thrill_  
_Does it sting_  
_When you feel what I bring_  
_And you wish that you had me to hold_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_  
_You'll understand what I mean when I say_  
_There's no way we're gonna give up_  
_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_  
_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_  
_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_  
_Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

"Kagome?" he asked hopeing she hadn't fallen asleep.

"Yes Inu…" she answered sleepily snuggleing into her mate.

He took a deep breath, the lump in his throat made it harder to breathe…

"Will you marry me?" he whispered.

Feeling her shift next to him, she propped herself up on next to him meeting his eyes.

"marry me?" she repeated.

Inuyasha imitated her movement.

"Yes marry you…In demon law you are my bitch and mate…but I want to call you my wife too…will you be mine?" he asked pulling a jem studded bracelet to her wrist, it had a white pearl dog shape bead on the bracelet.

She was overwhelmed with emotion.

"Yes…YES! I will…"


End file.
